


Ribbons & Bookshelves

by Rhiannon Vi (LMichaela)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Ben is a baby kinkster, Bondage, Emily is a secret kinkster, F/M, Femdom, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMichaela/pseuds/Rhiannon%20Vi
Summary: The words that left his mouth in huffs rather surprised her, “Slap me!”She felt his eyebrows shoot up, heat gathering in his face, but all she could do was get a wide, almost goofy grin. “Slapping” wasn't really in her preferred wheelhouse but hell if she could refuse such a request.





	Ribbons & Bookshelves

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: so I said that I’d be writing more on this work and the latest episodes of KFAM leave me feeling... really disconnected from the show. This work is on pause and indefinitely, unfortunately, until I can find my passion for KFAM again or at the very least like Ben Arnold as a person again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit: this is a rough draft written while Very Tired™ and without a beta reader. Will polish it up as I work on Official Chapter 1

If you didn't know her intimately, you might think that Ms. Emily Potter was just the sweet, mousy librarian who spoke softly and cared about her town. And while that _was_ a part of her, there was another aspect to her as well, a part that she didn’t get to express often for fear of alienating her partners. It had been a good few years since she got to practice this part of her, but it had started one night while in the middle of date night that was running... rather _long_ and intense. 

She was on top of her boyfriend, riding him rather hard. Her fingers clutched at his shorter hair, and forehead pressed against his. They were both panting desperately for breath, sharing each others stale air and not really caring all that much, while she moved roughly over him.  
The words that left his mouth in huffs rather surprised her, “Slap me!”  
She felt his eyebrows shoot up, heat gathering in his face, but all she could do was get a wide, almost goofy grin. “Slapping” wasn't really in her preferred wheelhouse but hell if she could refuse such a request. She wouldn’t say she slapped the hell out of him, but it was definitely more than a playful, flat-handed tap, enough to leave a bit of red stinging on his cheek, heightened by the blush. 

That had been _such_ a good night. She didn’t think she’d ever felt his muscles clench up that tight in his orgasm. And afterward, when he’d awkwardly tried to tell her it was just some weird thing that came out of his mouth, she just rolled her eyes, _tsk_ ed, and opened his computer, drafting up a “contract” of sorts — not the kind seen in the _terrible_ pop culture adaptation of BDSM. It was more of a fill-out form than a complicated list of demands, anyway.  
That adorable red tinge appeared under his brown cheeks when she printed it out and showed it to him. “Ah... Uh... E-Emily, did you... mean to print this?” She must have thought she was printing something else, right? Maybe there was a weird virus on his computer? No, that couldn’t be right...  
She raised an eyebrow. “Ben, I love you, and I am willing to forget all about your little impulse last night,” she told him, “but I have a feeling you dont want me to. I know _I_ don’t.”  
So they sat down and discussed the form line by line, filling in what they wanted of each other, their hard and soft limits, and — _most_ importantly — their safewords.  
“Three?” Emily asked, a little confused at the word Ben proposed for the hard stop word.  
“Well, I mean, thinking about the vampire would instantly kill the... ‘sexy-mood,’ right?” he asked with a little nervous chuckle. He said the word ‘sexy’ with an almost Fonz-ian accent, which made a smile tug at the corners of her lips.  
“Alright, ‘three’ it is. ‘Kingsy’ for slow, and ‘sassy’ for —“  
“Yep!” he cut in anxiously with a soft laugh. “I just- I-I figured it would be easier to work in a sentence or something not because of Sassy’s House of— you know.” His words fired off rapidly, like he didnt even take a breath.  
Emily thought this would be the perfect chance to just... play around. “Finish the sentence, Benny,” she said, her voice now at a different tone, smoother, more stern.  
He swallowed. “Sassy’s House of...” He muttered under his breath, “ass.”  
She tilted her head. “I’m afraid I’ll need you to speak up. I can't hear you properly.”  
“Sassy’s House of... Ass.” Now the words were in a grumble.  
“Benjamin... _Arnold_ ,” she scolded sternly. No other words given. The crossing of her arms and legs and the look on her face, and he knew he’d be in big trouble if he did not comply.  
“It’s not because of Sassy’s House of Ass,” he said clearly, not looking at her.  
Emily smiled. “Much better, but... is it, though?”  
He sighed before admitting, “Yeah, it is...”


End file.
